1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communication equipment which performs association with peripheral equipment present in a prescribed range through wireless communication, and relates to a connection processing method which connects such wireless communication equipment and the peripheral equipment to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, connection between a plurality of sets of electronic equipment has evolved from wired communication to wireless communication. As a representative example, wireless USB is known.
In general, when connecting a plurality of sets of wireless communication equipment not mutually having connection information, the plurality of sets of wireless communication equipment perform association, which approves one another and hold a shared key (connection key), to acquire names of plurality of sets of partner's equipment. Once the association is completed, a connection destination is selected based on the information obtained by the association. As regards wireless USB, a numeric system has been defined as one of association methods.
When starting wireless communication, a connection processing method retrieves to display a plurality of sets of equipment present in a wireless connection range and makes a user select a partner's equipment as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0107032. Similarly, when connecting the wireless communication equipment to already associated equipment through the wireless communication such as wireless USB, in general, the connection processing method displays the names of the plurality of sets of equipment present in the wireless connection range and makes the user select the partner's equipment.